1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle designed for transporting of people or goods, and particularly relates to a two-wheel gyroscope-stabilized vehicle and methods for balancing and steering of such vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different single axle two wheeled vehicles are often used by pedestrians to facilitate their transportation. However, these vehicles have various disadvantages, such as large dimensions, insufficient lateral stability, while for steering such vehicles a user is often required to use both hands and develop some degree of skill in order to be able to maintain balance.
There are different human activities associated with a lot of walking (e.g. waiter, seller, buyer, museum staff, office employee, airport staff, warehouse staff, etc.) where a compact and sustainable vehicle allowing a user to steer hands free would benefit such a person greatly and free him up to do more things. In addition there is a large group of people with limited motor function, whose life can be made easier with a device that could help them move around easily.
Finally, such a device can be used as a chassis for various types of automated devices such as robots where such a device needs to be able to move around in small spaces.
Known in the art are various two-wheel vehicles for moving people or goods, and their corresponding control methods.
Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,717,200 discloses a vehicle comprising a body and two wheels. The vehicle further comprises step supports to hold up legs of the rider, a steering handle and a suspension which connects the wheels to the body and which is placed under said step supports. The suspension comprises parallel link mechanism with elastic members disposed between the parallel links so as to generate a spring force applied to the body maintaining said step plate parallel with said body. To stabilize the vehicle the rider uses a steering handle mounted on the body of the vehicle which is able to lean to a side by moving the handle laterally. Stabilization of the vehicle is additionally provided by a wide wheelbase. Steering and balancing of said vehicle require special skills and the rider is unable to use it hands free.
Further, specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,370,713 discloses a coaxial two-wheel vehicle. Lateral stabilization of the vehicle is provided by a wide wheelbase, and steering is provided by rotation of a steering handle mounted on a base of the vehicle. The vehicle has large overall dimensions, requires constant interaction of the user's hands with the handle during riding and also do not allow hands free operation.
Further, specification of Russian Patent No. 2333862 discloses a vehicle for carrying a load. The vehicle comprises a body, a platform and wheels supporting the platform. The vehicle further comprises moving mass and gyroscopes mounted on the body so as to stabilize the vehicle. The gyroscopes are mounted on the platform so that the axes of rotation of the gyroscope rotors are vertical. Stabilization of the vehicle is additionally provided by a flywheel mounted on the platform. Therefore, stabilization of the vehicle is provided by number of devices that complicate the construction of the vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for a two-wheel vehicle with coaxial wheels that has simple construction, may be stabilized and steered in a simple manner and has small overall dimensions.